Different
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: Everyone had a different style and when some mix,It can be a keeper.. One-shot ,Shippings include: Leafgreen and Contest.


Hello everyone I made this one shot for you,guys...

note this is my first one shot with contest And Leafgreen shipping...So Without any disturbance, Enjoy this one shot. :D

**I don't own Pokémon or the anime characters... Just the story.**

* * *

Normal Pov

May was tired of Drew's behavior.

"May,can you pass me my juice"Drew whined.

"Drew,You seriously getting out of hand"May said to her friend.

Drew then looked at her"I'm just asking,June"

May was pissed."Its May,you Darn Grasshead"

"Uh-RH"May said and Walked from the boy.

Drew watched her.

* * *

Leaf was checking her locker.

Then she noticed that Gary was flirting with a girl as usual.

Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Gary,hurry up"leaf said while waving her hand to get Gary's attention.

Then the two were walking to their Class.

"Gary,how many times do I have to tell you,Study before Girls"Leaf said.

Gary then raised his brow"since when are you my teacher"

Leaf then shoved his friend."Grades are better than girls"

"Are you jealous"Gary asked.

"No"Leaf said"You're failing math and History"

Gary wasn't impressed"No your jealous"

Leaf was fummed.

"Gary I'm trying to help you"Leaf said

"Since when do You help me"Gary asked while raising his brow.

Leaf was angry and left.

Leaf said in her mind

'_Its because I love you'_

Hours later

May and Leaf were eating lunch together.

"They are so dense"Leaf said.

May nodded while eating her sandwich.

"Seriously, Drew is getting on my nerves"May said.

"Yeah Gary is annoying me"Leaf said.

"How "May asked.

"By flirting with every girl in school, He getting more F's then before"Leaf said.

May then looked at her friend"Are you sure you aren't jealous"

Leaf shook her head.

May then continued to eat her sandwich.

Then Drew went to the table.

May then glared at Drew.

"Seriously Drew,How can your Parents handle you"May said.

Drew then said"They give me Money".

May yelled"Money does not help at All"

Drew smirked"Well that's how it goes for me"

May then turned to Leaf,ignoring Drew.

"Sorry Leaf,I gotta go, I gotta stay away from A certain grasshead"May said.

Leaf understanding nodded and continued reading.

"Why do I even like that Player"Leaf mumbled.

Then she got her books and walked to her locker.

It was 4:30,It was usually studying time with Gary.

Leaf got out her Phone and Texted Gary.

To:Gary

From:Leaf

Where are you,it's studying time.

A minute later .

To:Leaf

From:Gary

Why do you care,

-it-all

Leaf sighed at the last message.

"What happened to the Little Gary"Leaf said.

Then she took out a photo of her and Gary.

Leaf had Mud on her clothes and so Did Gary.

Leaf's hair was in a pony tail and she wore farm clothes.

Gary wore the same clothes.

Leaf then smiled at the picture.

Meanwhile with May~

May was practicing with her Glaceon.

When Drew came .

"Use Ice Shard"May said

"Gla"Glaceon said and shot little ice shards.

"Iron Tail,Now"May said.

Glaceon then broke the ice shards with iron tail and sparkle shown.

Drew then smirked"See you still Lack of appeal".

May then noticed Drew and then Turned around the other direction.

Glaceon then pushed May near Drew.

May fell on Drew Chest.

"I'm sorry Drew"May said while glaring at her Glaceon.

"I just knew you couldn't say away"Drew said.

May then yelled"What"

Drew laughed at her response.

May then Ran away From Drew.

Glaceon chased after her.

May ran and she asked herself

'_Why do I like this arrogent freak'_

_Then..._

Leaf was walking from her locker.

Leaf was bummed that she was alone.

Then she walked to Gary's locker.

She noticed, that a paper was sticking out.

To:her...

_When I first met you,we were very young... And as we grew older,we grew more apart._

_The ways to talk to me,Your was different from all those fangirls._

_Your smart,pretty and there is no other person to replace you..._

_I'm in love with you,Leaf Green._

_-Gary_

Leaf leaf the note back when..,

"Leaf,You called"Gary asked.

Leaf flinched.

She turned around and saw Gary.

"Hi"Leaf said.

"What are you doing"Gary asked.

Leaf blushed,"Nothing"

Gary knew she was lying.

"Anyways, I gotta go "Leaf said

when Gary saw the note sticking out from his locker.

"Leaf,Do you read this"Gary asked the brunette.

Leaf shook her head.

Gary then read the note again,and it said on the bottom,

'_I love you too Gary Oak'_

_-Leaf Green._

Leaf then Blushed red.

Instead of teasing Leaf ,Gary did the opposite.

"Is that Why your helping me"Gary asked

Leaf nodded,

"You are my best friend"Leaf said.

Then they hugged.

* * *

May was holding her breath.

"May"Drew called.

May panting asked"What"

Drew then said"Look May,you treat me like A normal person, while everyone else doesn't"

"Yeah so"May said.

"You are different from An ordinary girl,you eat too much and you have an anger problem"He said.

"Hey are you calling me-"May said until drew cut her off.

"I like you May Maple"Drew said.

May then blushed.

"I like you too"May admitted.

Then May and Drew went to Class together.

Where they saw Leaf and Gary,

...

...

Everyone has a different style..

And some of the styles mix with each other and its perfect.

The end

* * *

Well again this one shot is for you guys,This is my contest/leafgreen one shot

Hope you enjoyed, Again I'm Not very good at Writing.

Please Review, Love you all because every good review makes me happy each day.

Until next time I write a story...I would also to thank Contest shipper 16 for brainstorming this story with me Xp

-sil


End file.
